


Orphan

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Character Study, Gen, Loneliness, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Another time Fjord is left behind.Another time he hasn't even been considered.





	Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I did while I was on the bus

Another friend gone.  
Another couple of parents that leaves the orphanage with a new child.  
Another time Fjord is left behind.  
Another time he hasn't even been considered.  
  
He knows that the older he gets, the harder will be that someone will want him, but he's still hopeful.  
Hope is all he has after all.  
  
He'll miss Alex. They were good friends.  
They didn't actually talk much, but Alex has never been mean to him. He didn't seem afraid.  
  
He makes way to his room - he will later understand that that could not have been considered a room at all, that that wasn't an acceptable way to live - with the tail between his legs.  
He remembers to close the door this time - he'll be safer like this - and only then he dares to let out a soft sigh.  
He makes small steps towards the window; it's barred, as if to stop him from even thinking about escaping - and he's tried, countless times already, but he's not strong enough to even bend the bars.  
  
He looks outside the glass.  
  
His mind starts wandering, as it always does.  
He fantasises about a new life. He fantasises about having a family.  
  
How would that feel? He bets it's great.  
His parents would love him and would support him; they would smile at him and they would hold his hand.  
  
He never imagines the faces; he's not able to.  
He only pictures their smiles like a blurry picture.  
He can't even decide how they sound like. They talk to him, in his fantasies, but they sound just like his voice.  
  
He realises only later that he's been crying, when something will bring him back to reality, destroying that little fantasy world he always comes back to like one would come back home.  
  
He's fast to dry the tears with his hand.  
He's locked the door but this doesn't mean that nobody can see him.  
Unhappy children are punished, and Fjord gets already picked on a lot, he does't need to give them another excuse.  
  
What he needs is a family, but at this point, he's starting to believe that he'll never have one.


End file.
